1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display panel manufacturing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a flexible display device including a flexible substrate that is light, has strong resistant against an impact, and is made of a plastic material has been developed. A flexible display device may be folded or rolled up in a roll form. The flexible display device may maximize portability and may be utilized in various fields.
The flexible display device may include display elements formed on the flexible substrate. Examples of display elements that may be used in the flexible display device include an organic light emitting diode display element, a liquid crystal display element, an electrophoretic display (EPD) element, or the like.
The display elements described above commonly include a thin film transistor. In order to form the flexible display device, the flexible substrate may undergo several thin film processes.
The flexible substrate which goes through the thin film process may be sealed by an encapsulation substrate. The flexible substrate, the thin film transistor formed on the flexible substrate, and the encapsulation substrate as described above form a display panel of the flexible display device.